


Healing

by theRadioStarr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Healing, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @head-bitch-inquisitor on Tumblr: 69 for either Lupa x Cullen or Lupa x Evie ;D (Threesome??)</p>
<p>To which I asked her to be patient, and wrote it for Cullen and Lupa. Takes place after Chapter 43: What Festered in the Shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Lupa chastised as she pulled away from Cullen’s wandering hands, shaking her head and huffing out an exasperated laugh.

“And whyever not?” Cullen countered. He frowned at her, but it was contradicted by the grin he couldn’t seem to keep hidden.

“You’re still sensitive. It’s too strenuous.”

He was certainly doing better, exercising the new tissue well after his injury, but he was still wincing a lot when he had to sit up or roll over. She was worried he’d give himself a tissue tear if he got too… frisky.

Cullen sighed in defeat. “You’re right, of course. Are you at least going to come to bed? I promise I’ll behave.”

She wasn’t quite sure to make of that, and she narrowed her eyes at Cullen. It wasn’t like him to say such things.

“What?” he asked with wide, innocent eyes.

Lupa conceded. “Nothing.”

She turned her back to hide her smile. Just because he wasn’t allowed the act of sex itself, didn’t mean she couldn’t help him out. As long as he was  _mostly_ stationary…

She undressed slowly, keeping her back turned. She heard Cullen suck in an expectant breath behind her, and half looked over her shoulder as she shrugged out of her shirt and let it fall to the floor. Her pants came unlaced, ans she shimmied of out them, locking her knees and bending at the hip to peel them off. She stepped out of those carefully, and then pulled the pins from her hair, letting it fall down her back in a heavy cascade of fiery orange.

His expression was serious when she turned around properly again, and she saw him looking her up and down, drinking in the sight of her. She brushed her fingers along the inner wall of the tent, the subtle glow telling her that Dorian’s sound blocking enchantment had worked. Cullen tried to sit up on an elbow when she got closer, but he hissed and frowned, falling onto his back again with a defeated groan.

Lupa sat next to him and warmed her hand, placing it against his side to help ease the pain away. “Thank you,” Cullen almost whispered, and Lupa nodded, taking her hand away.

Before she realized what was happening, Cullen picked her up from where she was sitting and deposited her high onto his chest. She squealed in surprise, her knees falling on either side of him as she spun to try to get a glimpse of his face. This was  _not_  what she had planned.

“I thought you promised you were going to behave?” Lupa asked as he picked her up again and hoisted her a little further up.

“I lied,” he told her with a growl as he let her settled onto her knees again, and then his grip tightened on her hips, pulling her down on his face.

His tongue parted her folds, and she gasped in surprise. Her thoughts scattered for a few moments as she enjoyed the sensation, her head falling back and her hips curling slowly in time with his careful laps.

She gained a little focus back when one of his hands left her hip, and he attempted to push the blankets down to his knees so he could grab at himself. He didn’t do a very good job, and he groaned against her, both frustrated and needy.

“Need a hand?” she joked, and he laughed into her, scattering her thoughts for another few seconds. When she regained a modicum of self-control, she leaned forward and pushed the blankets aside herself.

She fell onto her hands to support her weight as she exposed him, swollen and hard, the head starting to push past the extra skin that usually covered it. She took one of her fingers and traced the large vein on the underside from base to tip, and Cullen groaned into her again.

“Cull –  _mmm_  –  _Cullen,”_  she managed to say, and then she flattened out across his chest and stomach. He readjusted his hold on her and continued. “Cullen, bend your knees.”

He did, pulling his feet in almost as close as he could to his rear, and then Lupa used a hand to push them apart. His spine was curved better this way, and she might just be able to-

She grabbed him in one hand and licked her lips as a mewl escaped her, a shiver running up her spine. The way she was laying now left her far more sensitive than sitting upright had. He seemed to understand this, and instead speared his tongue as far into her as he could, giving her swollen nerve bud a rest.

She gasped again, and then she stretched forward enough that she could at least get her lips wrapped around his head. She pushed the tip of her tongue against the slit and then sucked; Cullen took in a sharp breath and froze for a few moments before lapping at her again feverishly.

What she couldn’t take into her mouth, she worked with her hand, her strokes slow and grip tight. Surprisingly, it didn’t take too long before Cullen was trying to push further into her mouth, his breathing ragged and tongue stuttering against her.

Lupa pushed forward out of his reach, and took as much of him in as she could; he gasped and growled, and she pushed a little farther, until her lips met the curls that surrounded him and the tip pushed into her throat. That brought out a surprised cry, and she gagged once before she pulled back – just a bit – and sank back down onto him again.

“Lupa –  _Oh Maker – Lupa,_  I’m going to-”

She hummed her approval, and that was it – he let out a strangled cry, and she gagged again as hot liquid spurted down her throat, but she refused to let him go until he was done.

He fisted a hand in her hair, and she let him slide out slowly, pride blossoming in her chest when she saw his skin glistening with her saliva. She hauled herself up onto her elbows, and his hand left her hair, sliding around the front of her and pulling her back up so he could continue. He was determined, now, his usually controlled and torturous pace gone in favour of tense, quick flicks and hard suckling.

His tongue swirled around her entrance before delving in again, and a hand reached around her front to work at her hooded nub. When she finally fell over the edge, it surged through her almost violently, like a wildfire across a dry plain, and when Cullen let his head fall back onto his pillow, she fell forward across his stomach again, breathless and weak.

“See?” Cullen panted. “No strain involved.”

“You ruined my plan,” Lupa pouted.

“Did I?”

“Yes,” she answered, and kissed his stomach before rolling off of him and righting herself, “though I liked your plan better.”

Cullen chuckled and pulled her close. Lupa rested the top of her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. “I love you,” he told her past a yawn.

“I love you, too,” she answered, and moments later, they were asleep.


End file.
